To Love Brothers
by Felicia Marvolo Riddle
Summary: Kagome fawns over Inu-yasha, oblivious to the one who cares for her. Will she finally notice when he pays attention to another girl? Rating may change.
1. Character Profiles

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm back with a new name and deleted stories sorry. Here are the character profiles and matches. For story **To Love Brothers**.

Aka: Turquoise hair, cerulean colored eyes, and tan complexion. Is an outgoing and loud girl who always wants to have fun. Wears her hair in two puffy pigtails with two strands of curly hair flowing down her temples and down to her shoulders. Doesn't particularly have a style of clothing, mostly wears what her cousin, Kagura, wears. 15

Yumi: Short red hair that ends at her chin, emerald green eyes, and a milky complexion. Is a born leader and sometimes bossy, mostly she just is planning revenge on bullies at her school, Akimoto Private School. Wears what most fashion models and celebrities wear. Usually has her hair in two very short braids at the back of her neck. 16

Tsubame: Short brown hair to her shoulders, sapphire eyes, and a normal complexion. Is a sweet and sometimes to innocent for her own good. Likes to think she'll be in a serious romance one day. Wears what her role model Sango thinks is cool, which is, normally, casual clothes.14

Karinka: Extremely short blond hair, green eyes, light tan complexion. She is rude, self-confident, and arrogant. Likes to dream of a fairytale romance and calls Kiba, master. She wears things that sometimes are tight or small. 16

Kurumi: Extremely long pink hair, purple eyes, peach complexion. She is loud, silly, and incredibly out-of-it. Likes to think her romance would occur out of a person she wouldn't expect it from. She calls Tsume master and constantly does things for and hangs on him all the time. Wears what her sister wears. 16

Tsume: Slicked back silver hair, golden amber eyes, and dark tan complexion. He is quiet and usually stays to himself but doesn't mind when Kurumi always hangs on him. He is a very athletic man and likes to do very dangerous and adventurous things. He wears what rebels would normally wear, torn jeans, and leather jacket, etc. 18

Kiba: Unruly brown hair that goes to his shoulders, deep and intense blue eyes, and light complexion. Is a very quiet guy and doesn't usually say things unless someone gets him extremely p/o. He will speak his mind though and has no problem telling you off. Enjoys watching Karinka flaunt around him and call him "Master" all the time. He wears similar clothes to Tsume. 17

Toboe: Short reddish-brown hair, hazel brown eyes, light tan complexion. Is very outgoing and likes to play tricks and have fun. He hangs around Shippou and Souta and refers to them as "Oniichan". He wears casual clothes and is usually scheming some kind of plan. 15

Hige: Has messy sandy brown hair, deep reddish-brown eyes, and a pale complexion. He's easy with breaking riddles and usually throws them back at you. He wears casual clothing and is a laid back comical guy. 17

Kagome/17-Sess/18

San/17-Mir/17

Kagura/17-Hiten/18

Kikyo/17-Inu/17

Rin/14-Ship/16

Aka/15-Kouga/17

Yumi/16-Hige/17

Kanna/13-Souta/16

Tsubame/14-Toboe/15

Karinka/16-Kiba/17

Kurumi/16-Tsume/18


	2. Trapped

To Love Brothers

By: Meranda Bennett

Chapter 1: Trapped

They were trapped; the avalanche would keep them in the winter cottage for about three weeks. Kagome Higurashi paced back and forth until Sango literally flung her onto the couch, "Calm down" she said. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her puffy black hair, all the stress was getting to her. "Kagome it'll be fine" Kurumi said while she hugged onto Tsume, 'Easy for her to say, she has someone to go through it with' Kagome thought in envy. She looked over to Inu-yasha in longing as he and her sister snuggled in a warm embrace. She averted her gaze in front of her only to scream as cerulean eyes gazed at her, "Aka!" she shrieked. "Sorry, you looked a little down" she said and skipped away.

Kagome laid onto the couch curled up into a ball, she buried her head into her knees and inhaled the scent of fabric softener. 'Mama always uses Downy' Kagome thought with a smile that quickly fell, "Mama" a soft voice said. Kagome looked up and saw the hazel eyes of Kanna, "Yeah?" she asked, "Are you okay, Mama?" Kanna asked softly. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" she said and stood, Souta came running up to her, "Hey, sis" he said and smiled while hugging her slightly. "What are you up to?" she asked, he looked at her innocently and replied "Nothing", and she frowned. "Shippou, Toboe, and I are going to the kitchens" he said, "Don't put poor Toboe in trouble now" she called out as he ran off.

She fell back onto the couch and sighed while draping her arm over her eyes, "I think you should just relax, Mama" she heard the soft voice of Kanna say. "Don't worry about me, sweetie" Kagome replied, she let the girl call her 'Mama' because Kanna didn't have one and she felt sorry for her. She had grown to love her like a mother would love a child, "Okay, Mama" Kanna said and walked off to play with Rin. "Kagome, I'm bored!" Karinka whined, "Go play with Kiba" she suggested and Karinka walked off in that direction. "Tired?" a deep voice asked, Kagome opened her eyes to meet gold ones similar to the boy she loved only they held a certain coldness to them.

"Yeah, Sess, yeah" she said quietly, he picked up her head slightly and sat down, placing her head on his warm lap. It helped to null the pain of her headache; she sighed and looked up into his eyes. "You should just relax" he said, "That's what Kanna told me" she said and laughed lightly. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, the one he reserved for her, the one that nobody else saw. "I wonder when they'll find out we're trapped here?" she asked herself more then Sesshoumaru, "Most likely in a couple of days, but we're pretty deep in the snow" he said. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder while sliding her arms around his waist, he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Kodak moment!" Yumi yelled and everyone turned towards the two on the couch, Kagome blushed deeply and barely noticeable trace of pink briefly flashed across Sesshoumaru's cheeks. Everyone cooed and laughed lightly before turning back to what they were doing. "I'm going to go take a shower" she said and got up, he nodded and laid on the couch for a brief nap, or at least until Kagome returned. Kagome walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on full blast; she stared in front of the mirror and ran a comb through her hair. When she entered the tub it felt like a sauna, she sighed and poured shampoo into her hair and massaged her scalp.

"I wonder what it would be like if I were Kikyo?" she asked herself and stared at the steam rising off the water, sadly. "I'd rather be me" she said and furrowed her eyebrows, after she finished washing her hair and body she got out the tub and pulled on her undergarments, thermal long-sleeved shirt, and gray baggy sweatpants. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room while tying her hair up in a messy bun. She giggled lightly when she saw Sesshoumaru sprawled on the couch with his hair spread around him and draping off the sides. She looked at his almost childish face, "You look so much cuter and nicer when you're asleep" she whispered while sitting on the floor next to him. "Then I best not let anyone see me when sleeping" he muttered with a small smile.

He opened his eyes to look into her blue ones, "You're lucky no one else is in here" she said. "Hmm" he muttered with a smirk, 'She's so pretty, even when she's just relaxing' he thought as he stared at her angelic face. "You are still in love with my idiot half-brother, Inu-yasha" he said as he noticed the hurt in her eyes, she looked down at her fingers. "Don't worry, I'm fine" she said with a smile that Sesshoumaru could tell was fake, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry into the crook of his neck, he smoothed the wrinkled back of her shirt. "Thank you, Sess, I don't know what I'd do without you" she whispered with trails of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Shh, you just rest" he said and rocked her back and forth while rubbing her palm.

Hope you enjoyed, R&R.

-Felicia M. Riddle


	3. How Did We Become Friends?

To Love Brothers

By: Meranda Bennett

Chapter 2: How Did We Become Friends?

Sesshoumaru held Kagome for over an hour as she cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I got your shirt soaked" she said. He shook his head and laid her head back on his shoulder, "How did we ever meet?" she asked. "It was that time in second grade when Inu-yasha made you cry" Sesshoumaru said, "How do you remember?" she asked, "I could never forget" he responded.

Flashback

"Stupid girl, you're so dumb!" a seven-year-old Inu-yasha screamed at a six-year-old Kagome. "Can't even paste paper right" he said and started laughing. Tears welled up in the young girls' eyes, "I-I hate you!" she screamed and ran across the room into the corner. "Are you okay?" a boy about seven-years-old asked, she looked up and gasped, he looked like Inu-yasha only more defined and more beautiful. The boy was truly beautiful, "Yes, I'm fine" she said and wiped her tears, he helped her up. "I'm Sesshoumaru" he said, "I'm Kagome" she responded and kissed his cheek before running off. He put a hand to the spot she kissed him on and blushed lightly with a smile.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah, I remember that kiss" she said and laughed, "You were so cute I couldn't help it" she added. "Do you remember how we became friends?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Yeah, seventh grade" she said and smiled. "I'll never forget that, you were so mad you had to be my partner" Sesshoumaru said, "'He's so mean, it's like he's a block of ice and I have to be his partner, not fair!'" he imitated her. "Those were my exact words" Kagome said feeling ashamed of it now, "But look how it turned out" Sesshoumaru added. "Yeah, I'll never forget..." Kagome said and smiled while thinking back to that day when they first became friends.

Flashback

"Alright everyone, you will have partners for your latest assignment, I'll choose them" Mrs. Kaede said. "...Inu-yasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kagome..." she recited. Kagome's mouth dropped open, "What, why?" she asked, "He's so mean, it's like he's a block of ice and I have to be his partner, not fair!" she said. "Now, Kagome, he's your partner, get used to it" the teacher screamed, Kagome plunked down in her seat and puffed up her face in a pout while crossing her arms. The bell rang and Kagome gathered her things while following Sesshoumaru, "Let's go to your place" she said to him.

They arrived at his home and walked to his room, she looked around in awe at the pictures of people around the room. A bulletin board was posted on the wall with pictures of her and papers with neatly written words in cursive on them. "I am amazed at all your stuff" she said and walked over to the board, he pulled her to sit on the bed. "Let's get to work" he said, she nodded and they began working on their project.

It had been two weeks since Kagome and Sesshoumaru were assigned as partners and they presented their project nicely. Kagome was relaxing at Sesshoumaru's place with her sister when Sesshoumaru walked into the room and motioned for her to follow him. "I want to recite a poem for you" he said when they were in the other room, "Here:

I'm sorry if I've made you mad,

Please forgive me because it's made me sad.

I promise to be real nice,

I'll even make you dinner of udon and rice.

So please give me the chance to say,

I'm sorry and I'll say it everyday.

I'm asking for another chance,

And for you to be my date to the dance.

I never meant you any harm,

I don't mean to cause any alarm.

I'll you one more time, please my friend and give me a chance,

Also, be my date for the dance"

Kagome stared at him in shock, he blushed a bit and looked towards the ground, "I'll go with you, I'll be your friend, and I won't tell anyone about this" she said and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back, "Oh yeah" he said and kissed her cheek then her forehead and her other cheek. "Just like my favorite movie" she said and snuggled her face into his chest. "I'll one of your best friends" she said and smiled at him, "Thank you" he replied.

End Flashback

"That's how we became friends" she said, "Your exactly right" he replied and kissed her cheek, her forehead, and her other cheek. "Just like your favorite movie" he said and she snuggled into his chest, they soon drifted off to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed, R&R.

-Felicia M. Riddle


End file.
